


You Missed!

by kinDIEchi (stonerkun420)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, How Do I Tag, Kindaichi is shy, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/kinDIEchi
Summary: “you missed.” comes the short, clipped response in return of the affection. staring at nishinoya’s frown, kindaichi pulls back, and suddenly all of his confidence is gone. oh, well.kindaichi blinks, confused, but listens intently. “...missed?”“yeah,” comes the next response, but nishinoya grins mischievously at the taller boy. “you missed. i wanted one /here/.”
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutaro/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 11





	You Missed!

**Author's Note:**

> flor made beautiful rarepair artwork so of course i wrote about it............. love u flor this is for YOU
> 
> [Flor’s Artwork](https://twitter.com/atsukkis/status/1234572284318420992?s=20)

Kindaichi & Nishinoya balance eachother out pretty well, you could say. Noya is... for lack of a better word— vivacious. He’s always so sure of himself, always has something to say and knows exactly when to say it. It’s admirable, really, just how well he manages to put up with Kindaichi’s complete and utter oppositeness.

Never one to ask for what he wants, whether it be because he thinks he’ll come off as needy, or if he’s just a sweaty, nervous mess, Kindaichi prefers to stay quiet. He’s just... in a constant state of being flustered and nervous.

Recently, especially with Noya around, he’s always being seen with his cheeks & the tips of his ears a burning red. This is likely the byproduct of Nishinoya saying something a little too loud, but laughing it off when someone gives the pair a look.

Still, Kindaichi does have his rare moments of false confidence and excitability. Like now, where he stands in the doorway of his apartment with Nishinoya wrapped around him like a koala. It’s funny, how tiny he is compared to his younger boyfriend. Their friends like to make jokes of it, saying Kindaichi looks like a giant compared to Nishinoya. After-all, Noya only reaches to about just above Kindaichi’s elbows.

In the doorway, Nishinoya looks up at Kindaichi, grinning wide and standing on his toes in order to gain just a few extra inches on him. It works, somewhat, and Kindaichi can’t help but let his heart clench at the sight of his boyfriend being _this_ cute. 

Smiling back down at him, Kindaichi huffs with a laugh and presses the most gentle of kisses to crown of Nishinoya’s head. He jolts when Noya jabs his side with an index finger, obeying when the older of the two asks for another kiss, pecking his forehead softly.

“You missed.” comes the short, clipped response in return of the affection. Staring at Nishinoya’s frown, Kindaichi pulls back, and suddenly all of his confidence is gone. Oh, well.

Kindaichi blinks, confused, but listens intently. “...missed?”

“Yeah,” comes the next response, but Nishinoya grins mischievously at the taller boy. “You missed. I wanted one _here_.”

He taps at his lips, and Kindaichi can’t help but let his eyes flicker down for a moment before moving back up to meet Nishinoya’s gaze, which is filled with devilment. Kindaichi feels his cheeks heat up, and he nearly groans in frustration at how quick he always is to shy away.

“On—on your...?”

Nodding, Nishinoya just waits patiently. Eventually, though, he has enough of Kindaichi’s nervous sweating & nervous stammering, so he raises his arms up to grab Kindaichi by the sides of his face, pulling him down to meet his height.

Kindaichi just about short-circuits, being in such close proximity so suddenly. He has no time to dwell on his impending doom when his boyfriend cranes his neck to lean forward and give Kindaichi a proper kiss on his lips. The smaller laughs into the kiss when Kindaichi doesn’t reciprocate for a moment, caught up in trying to comprehend the situation.

Pulling away after a moment, Nishinoya ignores the way Kindaichi is turning bright red, and slaps him on the back in an attempt to cheer him up. He’s strangely strong, for a man of his structure, so Kindaichi stumbles forward, side stepping so he doesn’t crush his tiny boyfriend.

“Oh, it’s late,” Nishinoya mumbles when he checks the time on his phone. He grins up at Kindaichi not even a moment later, and moves to open the door. “I’ll have to go now—see you later!” with that, he presses another soft kiss to the younger boy’s cheek, and leaves super abruptly. 

Kindaichi is just left standing there, stiff and wide-eyed and wondering with burning cheeks how he’s ever able to keep up with Nishinoya.  Though, he supposes he doesn’t mind keeping up with him, especially if it means he gets to start his days like this.

**Author's Note:**

> gay and stupid


End file.
